


The Price of Freedom

by Guardianite



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Psychological Trauma, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianite/pseuds/Guardianite
Summary: In the neutral territory nestled between the industrious Fire & Lightning flights and the tranquil Sea of a Thousand Currents existed a peaceful mining clan humbly living their lives. Now a powerful and shady stranger threatens to crush the peace under his claws unless leadership is granted to him. With the Founder missing at sea - presumed dead - and money running out what can Emerald do but surrender? Could she find the will to fight back with the help of a broken clan and resurrected Progenitor?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pre-Clan Guardianite era. All characters are written in draconic form unless stated as otherwise.

The lighthearted bells of the small sanctuary rang in enthusiasm for the wedding about to take place.

Inside the small wooden chapel were at least a dozen of dragons of every size. They chattered excitedly about everything - from the great weather outside to the previous days goldmine of minerals mined to how adorable little Pelly looked as the ring bearer. The atmosphere was calm yet moving, as a day of passion and devotion should be.

The chattering was gradually hushed upon the appearance of an elderly Mirror to the crooked old organ in front of the rows of benches. With a quick stretch of his finned arms and a rather painfully loud crack of his fingers, he set to work waking up the tired instrument and forcing it to once again play the song of welcome, rejoice and love.

Smiling faces and well-meaning eyes moved over to the where the groom was now standing and awaiting his betrothed. The feminine folk of the service with their best silks and jewels whispered eagerly about his dashing outfit and his strong muscles. Meanwhile their more stout companions grinned at the groom from across the room, knowing all too well that a good night of mischief and partying lay ahead for most of them. His best man, a bearded and dark teal-coloured Guardian with a long but neatly tied up mane and a few straggled ends escaping down his face, also turned to smile softly at him. The best man leaned in and whispered quietly to the groom.

“Not long now until your freedom is gone, Hem.”

Hematite averted his gaze to his best man. He quickly flashed of look of warning to the Guardian as if to say “do not speak like that on my special day, I KNOW what I am doing” but on the outside he gave a forced hearty laugh and whispered back.

“Haha, I know man. She isn’t what you guys are used to. I know her for who she really is and that is the dragoness that I am marrying today. I would rather spend my life with her if it meant-”

His whisper was cut off by the sudden appearance of his soon-to-be wife down the aisle from where he stood. His mouth gaped in a mixture of awe and surprise, but he quickly regained himself and neatened up his posture for the ceremony ahead of him.

Meanwhile at the opposite end of the aisle, A timid young Snapper now hung around the door nervously as all eyes turned to her with soft gasps escaping from the lips of some of the silk-covered dragons. On her head was a fat, round desert frog. Everybody there knew she couldn’t do anything without the thing, but some people spoke lowly in disgust. The frog simply croaked.

Dressed in a fine guise of pale green silk, Emerald’s outfit of marriage was also adorned with beautiful yet simple copper jewelry. She knew of the psychic and healing abilities that came with the ore, and she hoped that it would put her soon-to-be-husbands worrisome mind at ease. As she began slowly making her way to her beloved with her dedicated friend Crag walking besides her slowly and an excited trio of Skydancer hatchlings skipping onwards in front with light giggles and flower petals all around, she felt a sudden surge filling the room from the bangles around her wrists. It felt like all had become calm and organised, like everything was in order and she was ready for anything that was to come up ahead. She was at peace. She only wished her partner was as well.

As she walked forwards, she heard the whispering of some of the guests. She took a deep breath as she attempted to keep the order from her heart in the room. Some of them still found a way to slip into her ears.

“She looks absolutely stunning! What a lucky man that Hematite is.”

“Pelly will be shouting out this news for the whole world to hear for the next year likely. Not entirely looking forward to it.”

“Such a lovely dress that is. I wonder who designed it?” A teenage pearly coloured Guardian draped in seashells gasped as her eyes gazed adoringly over the bride-to-be’s outfit.

“It’s such a shame they couldn’t be here to see this. They would have been absolutely delighted to see them two married at last. Let us hope they return soon.” She heard an unknown voice mutter from nearest to her, but never turned around to see who had said it or to realize it was meant directly for her.

Now joining Hematite at the altar was the officiant herself. The figure’s eyes were completely covered by a blessed veil of the Lightweaver Herself, yet she watched as the couple reunited and exchanged a few quiet words complimenting each others beauty before clearing her throat lightly and beginning the ceremony. The excitable Mirror at the organ finished his piece with a flourish and a big grin before slinking back to the side at the sudden stern look of the veiled Bogsneak pointed towards him.

A hacking cough filled the room before subsiding into a cracked voice. “Friends, family and others who have gathered here today to witness the union of Emerald Turqvine and Hematite Phenaline below the skies and beneath the gaze of the Creators Eleven.” The figure, a soothsayer named Glainn, cleared her throat again and started the ceremony.

”You have been invited from near and far to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow them to begin their life of marriage surrounded by the support of those closest to them.”

Glainn took another moment to clear her throat again before continuing, her voice beginning to sound more broken and hoarse.

“Emerald and Hematite thank you for your presence here today. They also wish for us to show remembrance for the loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them. To those people, may they be at peace in the Elevens service and care, they too hold dear in their hearts…”

Hematite noticed Emerald’s head droop slightly and knew who she must have been thinking of upon hearing those words. He quietly prayed to Tidelord for the wrinkly old soothsayer to hurry up and get to the vows.

“And now.” The croaky officiant had finally come round to the sharing of vows at long last. Hematite quietly sighed with relief, noting his partners giggle in front of him as she lovingly watched him.

“Hematite. Please take Emerald’s hand and repeat after me.” She spoke sternly to him after her speech of togetherness and devotion.

“Emerald, I take you as you are on this day as I love you for who you are and who you are yet to become. I am grateful to you for our love and for your life, I am to be patient with you and with myself, to fill our lives with adventure and our home with laughter, for our hatchlings to be birthed and grow blessed and healthy. To inspire you to grow as an individual and love you with my complete devotion. I pledge these before you in the company of our chosen friends and family.”

Hematite repeated after her with a sense of duty and happiness. He had wanted to tell Emerald all of these things for years now, but never had the words for it. Perhaps they got lost in his mind or his messy notebooks, or with the amount of stress on top of them both as they… No. Don’t think of that on your wedding day. Enjoy yourself.

“And Emerald.” Glainn garbled on. Both she and Emerald repeated after one another the vows. Finally the moment both of the young Snappers had been waiting for arrived.

“Hematite. Do you take Emerald to be your wife?”

“I do.” He spoke softly, his deep eyes never leaving the pale brown ones on the face of his almost-wife.

“And Emerald. Do you take Hematite to be your husband?”

“I do!” She squeaked a little from her nerves, causing a little giggle to escape from the audience that was quickly hushed.She blushed heavily and Hematite found his heart beating faster with absolute love for her.

“And now we shall present the rings.”

Finally little PelicanBill had his time to shine. He straddled over to the couple proudly, raising the eyebrows of the officiant and causing most of the audience to fall into a fit of giggles. He arrived at Glainn who promptly took the cushion where two beautiful rings lay and then proceeded to shoo little Pelly back to his corner with the rest of the children. He honked at her in petty annoyance before scooting back just in time to miss her hind foot.

The aged Bogsneak steadied herself and turned back to face the amused couple. Holding the ring cushion she continued the ceremony. Soon after the rings - a gorgeous drop of glimmering Jade for her and a deep, soothing drop of Lapis for him - were blessed and on the nails of the two lovers. Finally the ceremony concluded and with a relieved grin, Glainn spoke out to the audience.

“Hematite and Emerald, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by Her Radiance The Lightweaver, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife. Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Please give your congratulations for the newly weds!”

The chapel erupted in applause and cheers as the married couple leaned in and pressed their lips together. Despite the sudden disappearance of the Founder and the near collapse of authority, they were now all here still with their jobs, their homes and at the wedding of the two who stood up to regain control. After most of the audience gave their personal congratulations and left, Hematite and Emerald were finally left alone together in the chapel. They both hugged each other, thankful that their wedding went smoothly, and then got back to discussing business and their town in wake of the after-party tonight.

If there was one mutual feeling shared in the celebrations today, it was the feeling that things were finally looking up to the better and their peaceful lives would could go on as usual.

Oh, how good those mutual feelings of ignorance where back then.


	2. An Unanticipated Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later, a multicoloured stranger lurks around the coastline in a bid to find the town of Menireach and the dragon in charge, causing some havoc with Batholith and Specula along the way. Words: 1199

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Pre-Clan Guardianite era. All characters are written in draconic form unless stated as otherwise.

Batholith couldn’t remember what came first. Was it the sudden appearance of the brightly coloured Wildclaw with his clashing colours scorching into his vision, or the swipe of his vicious golden claws taking down his legs?

He had been down the cliffs just along the coastline, about an hours flight from the small and relatively new town of Menireach in the territory of the small mining clan who claimed it. A diver by trade, he was down there often, using his heavy stone build and weight to sink down to the floors of the ocean for valuable trinkets and shellfish. He had trained himself to hold his breath for longer and longer since childhood, so drowning was not in question for this skilled Guardian. Movement was not a problem either - both he and the ocean had slackened his stony hide over the years, and now he was just as flexible as any other flesh-and-blood dragon.

At least, flexible enough to get himself up and out of water, not for dodging the angry swipes of eye-burning Wildclaws.

Batholith roared in a mixture of surprise and pain as he fell down onto his stomach. Quickly he pushed himself upwards, leaning heavily on his forearms to come face-to-face with his attacker.

The attackers eyes burned into his own just as much as their outer colours had done previously. Pure Lightning energy glowed from his sockets, threatening him with the gaze of an angered Basilisk. Their voice was the raw, low hiss of a thundercloud ready to downpour another impending shower of harm.

“Where’s the dragon in charge around here?” The attacker jeered at the ground-ridden Guardian.

Batholith grunted and blinked at the Wildclaw. “Depends on who you’re meaning. If it’s the Founder you’re looking for then you’re out of luck, pal.”

The Wildclaw scoffed and readied their claws for another blow. “I don’t need a history lesson on the damn place, idiot, just tell me who’s currently running the show round ‘ere!” They spat.

Batholith sighed. What else could he do now? He was pinned down, injured and now being snarked at by some colourful wise guy. It was not like he could lie either, cause this guy would probably see through them as well. He grunted again and slowly tried to lift himself up from the ground.

“Ok, ok, if you go back where you came from to the Lock Keeper’s Post just by beside the water locks up the cliff, you’ll find a small building by the canal and the guy you need in there who’ll point you in the right direction.” He cleared his throat. “Just make sure yo-”

He howled and fell down again onto his belly as pain shot up his legs and he slowly realized that the Wildclaw had slashed him for the second time. The Wildclaw in question was now grinning over his head and leaned into Batholith’s face with a slimy remark and another burning look from their glowing eyes.

“Thanks for the help, pal. It’ll be really appreciated.”

The pale Skydancer cradled the lukewarm cup of tea between his claws and glared out of the small window in front of him. Specula was not a dragon for company, let alone unexpected company in the form of a brightly coloured Wildclaw now striding their way into his view. The approaching stranger gave Specula a cheeky grin and stuck his tongue out to him. Someone definitely wasn’t attempting to do a good job fitting into Specula’s book of tolerable dragons.

Specula reached over and with a flick of the latch he opened the window. Leaning his head out of the window, he gave a stern word to the amused visitor.

“State your business quickly. I’m quite busy in here.”

“What, busy feeling sorry for yourself in the middle of nowhere? Must be absolutely time consuming.” The Wildclaw sneered at him.

Specula drew in a breath and using every bit of common sense within him he managed to keep his inner fuse from erupting. He knew that stranger would be trouble the moment he saw them and they clearly proved his calculation. They were trying to wind him up. Before he could open his mouth to ask again for their business they beat him to it with their slimy gob.

“Some rocky guy told me you knew who’s in charge around here.” They were back at it with the snarky attitude and it was absolutely driving Specula over the cliffs.

“Well, if you were smart enough to do some research before going around waltzing into claimed territory, perhaps you would’ve found them by now.” Specula grumbled at him from inside his workspace. He was busy trying to piece together where this dragon came from and more importantly why someone sent this guy to him instead of to the town like a normal dragon would. Although if by rocky guy he meant Batholith down at the coast, then he supposed he was excused by the fact that he wasn’t entirely a normal dragon nor was he a quick thinker either.

The Wildclaw was growing ever impatient. What did you have to do to get some directions around ‘ere? These people were supposed to be easy-going, not a dumbass rock and a grouchy chicken. He masked his impatience, however, and instead beamed at the colourless headache in front of him.

“Oh, I did, but my memory’s not the best, you know how it is.”

Specula’s suspicion continued to rise. Of course he didn’t want to jump to conclusions and shoo away this outsider for simply approaching him, but something about him seemed somewhat…off.

“So care to help a lost visitor out then? I’ve got some gems spare for your time to show me around.” The Wildclaw continued, their beaming smile still slapped on his face. “Surely you need a break from the exhausting job that is drinking tea and staring out of windows.”

He pondered. Yeah, this guy was proving to be a right nuisance whenever they felt like it, and the fact that they admitted to snooping around the coastline earlier just felt off, but nothing about them was pointing in the direction of being an immediate threat. Other than being a mouthy twat, the chances of them just being some guy who didn’t expect this place to be so full of empty desert were more likely.

“What is your name?” Specula demanded from them.

The smile beamed even more brightly. “Mille, man. Oh, one of my memories is coming back to me as well. I’m supposed to be meeting a Guardian named Namornik to give him something.” He finished with a sickly purr. Specula shuddered.

If Namornik was expecting him, then Specula didn’t see any reason to hold them off any longer. He sighed and began to pour his cup of now cold tea into the sink nearby.

“Alright then. Give me a moment to get my things and I’ll be out with you.”

A deceptive chuckle escaped from Mille’s mouth as the white Skydancer closed the window and turned around to disappear into the next room. “Yeah, just be a good pet and remember to leave that hard-nosed attitude of yours at the door.”


	3. Pearly Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mountain of problems ascending on her plate, Emerald takes some time to tend to the arrival of an injured stranger in intensive care. Back at the office Hematite deals with the arrival of a more lively stranger on his own. Words: 2238

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Pre-Clan Guardianite era. All characters are written in draconic form unless stated as otherwise.

“Hem? Come take a look at this.” A fretful voice rang out into the cluttered room. Hematite carefully tiptoed to his wife from the shelves across the room, dodging several piles of unfinished documents on the wooden floor that together threatened to rival the Crystalspine Reaches in size and mass if not tended to immediately. 

He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his love’s head. He hated that she was under so much stress with running the clan, especially since she was thrown into such a position without proper training or guidance. He supposed that she was the only dragon everyone in the clan could agree was trustworthy of such power - it had always been like that even when the Founder was around and in charge. Originally a disarrayed clan of united seafaring Guardians seeking wealth from the caves that expanded into something unplanned, something much bigger-

“Hematite?!” The fretful squeak snapped him back to reality from his trip down history lane. Hematite suddenly remembered, took the paper Emerald had called him for and skimmed over it. His eyes widened. “Wha-what? What happened?”

“I don’t know either. It had been plummeting for some time now, but now the miners are starting to say and believe that there will be nothing left give or take a few weeks! Oh Hem, I didn’t think it could possibly be that bad…”

The record sheet of the week's earnings slipped from Hematite’s grasp. He too had heard the rumours from amongst the miners and citizens about the shrinking amount of crystals and the near-empty baskets brought home with barely anything to sell on. Like his wife he had diminished the thought of such a thing - crystals grew back, didn’t they? They always had before - what was happening now that was stopping them? So many questions began to swirl around Hematite’s mind like a storm brewing over the Windswept Plateau.

A round potato-like frog was asleep on some more paper sitting on Emerald’s desk. Instinctively, Emerald grabbed it from its cozy slumber and cuddled it towards her chest for comfort. The frog croaked in annoyance, but upon feeling the tension of its dragon replied instead with a comforting headbutt.

After a few minutes of silence the two Snappers both sighed and gazed at each other. Hematite opened his mouth to give some reassurance to his partner before he was interrupted by a knock on the door and the appearance of an out-of-breath Tundra.

“Hey Em. Hematite.” The green figure with fiery wings heaved in the doorway. “Message from doctor Mosgnach. An injured Pearlcatcher was found today at the bottom of Seoladair Steps, alive but in a confused state. Long story short the doctor is asking if Emerald would be able to visit them in intensive care on what the next steps should be for them.”

Emerald groaned quietly under her breath, though she kept a calm face and looked over to the Tundra. She bent down to pick up the fallen report of the floor and placed it on one of the mountainous piles of paper. “Okay, I’ll come with you to see this dragon now.” She murmured, and then turned her head to face Hematite as she carefully lifted the frog into her hat on her desk and then placed the hat on her head. “We can discuss our problem later.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fire. Fire. Everywhere. The Clan. Where. Must. Must Get The-_

“Woah there! It’s gonna be okay, No need to move around so much-” A strange voice called out fretfully.

_No. No This Isn’t Happening. What In Arcanist’s Name._

“Hey! Everything’s okay now! Don’t panic, I’ve got ya-” The voice tried again to console her as the memories crawled around her.

_A Monster. Fire. Dead. They’re Dead. They’re-_

“Hey. Hey!-”

_What Am I._

A pearl slipped from the claws of the Pearlcatcher and she dug them into her face. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what’s the update on their condition, doc?” Emerald inquired to the Plague-ish Guardian beside her that was monitoring the Pearlcatcher that lay in front of them.

“Well Emerald, nothing indicates any immediate threat of life-threatening or chronic injuries. There are visible signs of mental trauma going by the words of the miner who found her and the self-inflicted scarring above her eyes. I’m also quite concerned about the growth of these branches around her face, neck and around the tail…” The Guardian, Mosgnach, drawled on. “But like the unusually small pearl, it could either be of magical properties or simply abnormal growth. There’s not much more I can do here but give her fluids and let her rest. We just got her to sleep not long after we sent Cinnamon to inform you.”

Emerald nodded. She didn’t know what else she could do. This Pearlcatcher that appeared from out of nowhere screaming about death and monsters was not something she wanted to deal with currently in her situation of leading a clan that was on the brink of bankruptcy. Yet she still felt sympathy for her. Whatever she must have gone through shook her up pretty badly, and she deserved to receive help and support regardless of whether she was a stranger here or not.

Mosgnach picked up a wooden board from the drawer beside the patient's bed, taking great care not to disturb the small pearl situated beside it. “As I said, this is likely a case of trauma which would best be seen to by Hibiscus... if she was available for this case. I brought you here to ask if you were able to speak with her about this.”

A smile crept on Emerald’s face. Hibiscus! Of course!

“That’s actually quite convenient that you suggest that, doc. Hibiscus came to me just a few weeks back asking about coming out of her retirement. Her current work with treating Juniper’s depression is working wonders, and she already seems to have made a quiet place for herself and clients at the Inn.” She beamed up at the red-eyed Guardian.

Mosgnach flipped over a sheet of parchment and began to scribble down in his usual unintelligible doctors writing. “Then I’ll try to see through to Hibiscus about this further. My apprentice Valentine would also likely appreciate being present with this case - he has a growing interest in psychology.” He cleared his throat and gripped his quill a little tighter. “...and it would do him good experience for after my own retirement.”

Emerald’s body froze with the exception of her smile dropping from her face. “Wha-wait, YOU’RE retiring?!” She explained in her great surprise

The Plague dragon didn’t bother looking up from his clipboard. “Yes. Eventually. I’m getting old now and wish to spend the rest of my time somewhere bigger than here. I’m planning perhaps a grand kingdom in the Sunbeam Ruins or maybe even an ancient lair in Dragonhome. Always been a fan of regal history, you know.”

Emerald replied simply with a soft “Oh.” She would have to add this to her ever-overflowing list of things to do and yet another list of forms to fill out for record-keeping. The joys of being in charge, she told herself sarcastically.

She then noticed a rather uneasy look coming from the normally hard-nosed doctor and slapped her trademark grin back on to her face. “Of course! I can sort out everything for you right away, and I’ll let Valentine know of his promotion when you give me a date for your retirement.”

Mosgnach smiled to her. She had never recalled seeing him smile before, and was quite surprised at the atrocious state of the Guardians teeth and how nauseous he must look to the more easily disgusted dragons out there. She wondered how in Earthshaker’s slumbers did he manage to successfully make it into the medicine field, let alone serve as a validated doctor for so many years.

A pleased hiss escaped from the atrocious teeth. “I was hoping to be one my way out by the end of this week.”

The Snapper froze again. “Tha-this week? As in like, uh, 2 days from now? I, eh, ah-”

Mosgnach simply continued with that awful grin of his. “I understand this is rather short notice, but Valentine appears ready to be promoted into this job and we already decided it would be best for this patient to be transferred to Hibiscus.” He nodded down to the blissfully unaware Pearlcatcher snoring lightly beneath them. “Therefore I have no further need to be here and would like to end my citizenship as soon as possible.”

As Emerald faffed around battling between the thoughts of an answer to the unexpected loss of her clan’s only experienced doctor as well as the worrying drop in finances and also arranging the care of a traumatised stranger to top her cake of stress off, a rather aware wooden ear had quietly dropped in on the conversation and listened with growing interest. Thorn knew she wasn’t in Dragonhome anymore. Her clan was likely no more, the dragons and friends she led now living on as ashes in the dry Earthen wind. She was quite interested in this naive-sounding Emerald, but continued to play pretend sleep. Both dragons lingered dimly, unaware of one another’s thoughts inside the bright recovery room and worrying greatly about the fate of their respective clans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mille slurped down his cup of warm coffee greedily as the colourless headache that brought him here perched beside him and sipped his own lukewarm mug gratefully. Specula had lost his previous cup of tea to the blindingly colourful nuisance beside him and there was no sight of his previously promised gems, so this boost was absolutely welcomed to at least attempt to clear his foul mood.

“So.” The Wildclaw slobbered from the rim of his mug to his host and clan co-leader Hematite behind the desk in front of him. “You said this partner of yours would be back around now.”

Hematite bit down on his upper lip. “Uh, did I? Emerald does have some rather urgent and unexpected business to attend to, and I didn’t promise you any time she would definitely be here.” He murmured.

“Urgent and unexpected.” Mille snorted. “You dragons haven’t seen anything urgent and unexpected yet.”

Both Specula and Hematite glared at each other in alarm at the Wildclaw’s sudden comment. He was quick to notice their sudden change in expression and added on laughingly in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Ya know, leadership and stuff is a bumpy road, haha. Full of surprises and the unexpected. Y’know, like new dragons joining or finding abandoned eggs or such jazz like that. You know the deal.” 

The Snapper and the Skydancer lowered their gaze and the tension flew out of the room. Mille breathed a quiet sigh of relief - _almost slipped up there, didn’t you little flower boy?_ He could almost hear the boss hissing dangerously into his ear. He shuddered lightly.

However Specula still had his doubts from earlier. “Thought it was Namornik you were wanting to see, Wildclaw. Why are you waiting around for Emerald?" He grumbled suspiciously.

Mille's sickly beam returned and Specula was ready to knock that untrustworthy smile off his face if he ever had to look at it again. He waited for another excuse to slip from that slimy gob of his. Of course it came out soon enough.

"Oh, I'm in no hurry to see that wretched old drama queen. Thought I'd pay a visit to the dragon in charge first to see what kind of clan this is. I'm currently a traveler, but I'm also looking to settle down soon enough. Always adored the industrious life of my birth land in Lightning you see, but the waves also call to me as well. I never thought I'd find a place like this hidden away between the two that combines the lifestyles of both very efficiently."

Specula mumbled something under his breath and took another sip from his tea. Hematite on the other hand was absolutely delighted by the compliments given about the clan from the stranger. He grinned and waved his arm excitedly.

"Well, you're welcome to join anytime if you feel you like it here! We are a very accepting clan, so I'm certain you will enjoy having a life here regardless of your element or beliefs. Once my partner has returned we can show you around and perhaps talk more about the application for citizenship-" He continued on as Mille watched on in amusement.

Specula had had enough social interaction for one day and decided to leave there and then. The stranger could be Hematite's problem now, but not before a certain little offer was paid off. He tapped the Wildclaw's shoulder. "So. Gems?"

That blasted smirk. "Well, I am a travelling merchant you see, and I am still awaiting my payment of sold wares from couriers in the Scarred Wasteland. Since I know where you live, I can re-arrange for them to deliver some of it to your home on my behalf." Mille turned to face Specula and hummed sweetly.

Specula knew he would never see that imaginary payment within a million years and left with a huff and a scowl. Mille raised an eyebrow, before applying his beaming face and turning engagingly to the more welcoming Snapper in front of him.

"Sooo.” He purred towards Hematite. “About this little welcoming pack of yours...."


	4. Swindler of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn begins to slowly come to terms with what has happened and seeks out the help from a specialist for her situation. On the other side of town, Mille finally meets with the gal in charge of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Pre-Clan Guardianite era. All characters are written in draconic form unless stated as otherwise.

Thorn’s eye squinted as they adjusted to suddenly being awakened by the “whoosh!” of the curtains beside her bed being opened. She quietly hoped that it was the cheerful-sounding Emerald from a while ago who seemed to be the dragon in charge, but when she finally got herself adjusted to the bright light of the room she noticed not one but two unfamiliar faces peering back at her.

The largest of the faces was a Guardian with a small, green beard, but not the one that had been watching over her since she had first woken up in this small hospital. The other belonged to a much smaller green-and-orange Fae who smelled strongly of apple cinnamon, like the aura of a warm, inviting fireplace in the midst of a snowstorm. The Fae gave Thorn a radiant smile that seemed to whisper softly to her; “You’re going to be alright. This pain is only temporary.”

“Good morning.” the Guardian nodded to the weakened Pearlcatcher lying in front of him. “I am Dr. Valentine, and this is Hibiscus. She is specialist in treating the mind and will be taking over the duty of treating you, and you should be discharged later this afternoon once I’ve filled out your discharge notice.”

Hibiscus leaned forward and gently picked up Thorn’s hand. Thorn at that moment just noticed that her face was actually completely masked and shaded by a large bamboo sedge, yet still she shone with the friendliest expression a stranger in a strange land could find. The Fae whispered quietly yet with a hint of excitement to her voice. “We’ve got a lovely room ready and waiting for you at the Inn, Miss. I’m certain you will find enjoyment here and recover soon enough to decide on what you’d like to do with yourself!”

Thorn simply nodded - still too weak and traumatized to speak - and slowly closed her eyes. Of course they couldn’t understand what she had been through and treated her simply like a holiday-maker who had unfortunately taken ill. Did she even know what she went through herself? Only her pearl seemed to have the answers hidden beneath layers of pearly mucus that seemed so familiar yet not of this body. All her memories she could see and remember and feel, but something about them seemed detached from her. As if someone had written them for her to view and analyse over in her spare time like the script for a dramatic spectacle where she was to play the tragic heroine.

Meanwhile Valentine and Hibiscus had long since left the room, leaving Thorn alone with her eyes now closed and her mind in a realm alinear. She delicately lifted her hand to her face and let her fingers stroke the alien wooden texture that now encompassed her face. Where did this come from? Why did she feel like a stranger in her own mind? She had so many questions that she just desired the answers to-

Life in death.

Griaetha.

The room suddenly became a furnace. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the piercing light and warmth drilling into her sockets and enveloping her entire fragile body beneath the thin cotton sheet. “Stop. Please.” She pleaded pitifully to the unrelenting force around her. “I no longer desire the answers to my dilemma.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And this-” Hematite beamed and waved an arm enthusiastically- “This is the Main Street, where most businesses are set up and the centre of trade for the town! It’s also the longest and also the busiest street of the town during peak hours and weekends-”

“Uh huh. Yeah.” Mille groaned under his breath, faintly enough not to draw concern from his tour guide. “Interesting…”

Mille turned his head to look around the long dusty street surrounding him. He noticed several shops, among them a confectionery store with the head of a buff Guardian and the upper torso of a dainty Skydancer both laughing visibly to each other through a spotless window. He whistled and licked his lips hungrily, his urges not directed towards the delicious sweets sitting splendidly on a stand by the window but to the delicious ladies giggling away in his view.

It was Hematite who snapped Mille from his distracted daydreaming by suddenly nudging the bright Wildclaw’s arm excitedly. “And speak for the Tidelord! Here’s Emerald coming back now!”

Sure enough, the plump figure of a Snapper was now hurriedly making its way up the street towards them. Their faceted wings glittered from the scorching sun radiating down onto them from the sky, and a radiant grin appeared on the Snappers face that competed fiercely against the south-eastern sun for the brightest shine. Hematite gazed at his wife longingly just as he had on their special day months ago, still awed over how he had managed to woo and marry such a beautiful girl into his life. Mille - on the other hand - simply grunted in reply. Not his type.

Emerald was now standing in front of them both. “Afternoon to you, stranger! Welcome to Menireach Town of Clan Guardianite, I see Hematite has given you a warm welcoming already.” She extended an arm to shake Mille’s hand, her radiant grin still on her face.

Mille responded and shook on it. “Quite the welcome I will admit. You guys really know how to… let strangers in, haha.” He smiled coyly, receiving a small raise of Emerald’s eye. She decided not to act on it. A place like this often brought in some colourful folk from all corners of the realm, and this rainbow Wildclaw was no exception to that.

“Well, I am feeling quite parched myself if I do say so myself. Why not continue our discussion with a drink at the Rusty Pickaxe Inn? I have some time before I must get back to the oh-so-exciting world of paperwork and retirement forms.” Emerald added on as she nodded as if to beckon them to the distinctive wooden 2-story building at the end of the street behind her.

Mille grinned at her and took on her offer. “Of course, that idea sounds fantastic with this weather heating up. It’s been some time since I’ve felt the southern sun this hot..”

As the two Snappers continued to rekindle their love for each other and begin to walk down the street together, Mille took the opportunity to glance back at the confectionery shop where the lovely ladies had been minding their business in the window. At the side of the small building was a gap between it and it’s neighbour, and Mille didn’t miss the gleaming shine of an eye from a shadowy figure in the gaps darkness. He uttered quietly to the hidden figure - ‘Prepare them.’ - which they responded with a simple nod before stepping backwards and further into the shadows. Mille then sprung forwards to catch up with his favorable hosts. Foolish hosts, he thought.

This town could practically have been handed to Jacques on a golden platter with such easy leaders in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is finally done and the good stuff can commence, woop!


End file.
